The Planets
by PitFTW
Summary: Every 10,000 years, the planets pass over Smashville. A festival is held to celebrate this. What happens when a battle-hardened huntress allows her anger to cloud her judgment? The gods order the King of Evil to take her place. For LLB's and GSG's Body Swap Contest.
1. Chapter 1

The Planets

**A/N: This is a piece for LLB's and GSG's body switching contest. I based the concept of the story and the chapters on Gustav Holst's _The Planets Suite_. It is highly recommended that you listen to the corresponding song (each of them the title of the chapter) as you read.**

**WARNING: This story contains hints of an unusual pairing. Since it was not detailed in the contest rules about pairings, I see no wrong in including it. However, know that while I will not reveal it here, those who have read _This Dance_ know what it is.**

**Let us begin.**

* * *

**I. Mercury, the Winged Messenger**

Samus Aran, feared bounty huntress, woke up that morning thinking there was nothing wrong. In fact, the moment she pushed her feathery comforter off of her body and sat up, she felt that the day would be great. Whether it was the way the sun gently greeted her or the fact that little Nana, her roommate, had allowed her to sleep in for once, she wasn't sure. She just knew that she had had a very fitful rest and was more than pumped to participate in the day's fights.

The first thing the huntress always did as part of her morning routine was head over to the gym and hone her skills. Princesses Peach and Zelda always chided her for skipping breakfast, but as the young woman had learned over the years, when your ship was being attacked by the latest outbreak of Space Pirate technology, there was little time for something as small as eating. After removing her pajamas and putting on a fresh Zero Suit, Samus grabbed a nearby towel and proceeded to make her way out of the room and down the hall.

The first thing that caught her was the chord.

It was your average trip-wire, thin, black, and nearly invisible on the hard wood floor of the Smash Mansion. Under normal circumstances, Samus would spot the thing immediately and disarm it like any bounty huntress should. Nevertheless, Samus found herself pitching forward as the toe of her boot found itself caught in it. She threw out her lands just in time to catch her fall, her chest just barely brushing the floor. But before she could stand upright, the second part of the trap activated.

From out of nowhere came a downpour of a white, sticky liquid. Sputtering in surprise, Samus only had a few seconds to attempt to dodge as a rain of pure white feathers- no doubt plucked from the currently molting Pit- came down upon her. In spite of her dodge-roll, Samus was unable to escape this sudden shower of feathers. She stood there, breathing hard, as she disdainfully observed her Zero Suit, tainted with the glue and the feathers. It was quite obvious to her now that she would not be making her way to the gym this morning. Sighing in annoyance, she turned towards her room, knowing full well that nothing could get worse than this.

She spoke too soon.

Running feet sounded behind her, heavy plodding footsteps of those who either had large muscle mass or were simply larger than average. She whirled, ready to take on whoever it was running at her. But nothing in the world could prepare her for the sudden blinding shower of sparkling light as glitter guns discharged before her. She coughed, moving her arm to block her mouth and nose as her eyes watered in pain. Fighting desperately through the tiny specks of glitter obscuring her vision, the huntress threw up her powerful, flexible leg and aimed a kick in the direction of the glitter blast.

"ACK!"

She heard the sound of a pair of guns clattering to the ground, felt the rush of the glitter stop as this happened. Swiping one hand across her eyes, she removed just enough of the disgusting art project accessory to be able to see through the mane of feathers, glue, and glitter all over her forehead. The perpetrators of this little glittering chicken prank did not surprise her, but she was quite angry nonetheless.

King Dedede and Bowser stood before her, their faces contorted into a combination of a pair of smirks and "oh shit" faces. She glared at them, her hands curling into fists as the two exchanged looks. Then, adding insult to the injuries she received, they burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! Oh man, oh man!" Bowser crowed, tears streaming down his large snout. "You should look at yourself, Samus! Hahaha! You look like you just walked out of a Twilight book!"

"Ganondorf!" King Dedede called. "G-Ganondorf! It worked! It actually worked!" the penguin then proceeded to clutch his bulbous stomach, large chest heaving has he regarded the huntress. "Oh, Samus! Oh, oh, Samus! You don't know how sorry we are! You see-" he cut himself off, too overcome by mirth to continue speaking. Samus felt herself twitching in anger as a tall, imposing man rounded the corner of the hall, black cape billowing with a large smirk plastered all over his dark face.

Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudos, regarded the huntress with a sinister, yet regal air. "Ah, Miss Aran, it is both a pleasure and a shame to see you in this state."

"Ganondorf," Samus hissed, ignoring Bowser and King Dedede as the two villains rolled on the ground in laughter. "You were responsible for this, weren't you?"

She saw a flash of malice in the Gerudo's golden eyes. "Why, of course, Miss Aran. However, the trap was actually meant for the accursed Hero…" he reached out and gently touched her feather, glitter, and glue covered cheek. Samus felt an ice cold shiver run down her spine as he did so. "Of course, I suppose that if I cannot get the Hero, I will have to settle for the Huntress."

Samus felt her blood boil at his comment. While she held much respect for Link, there was one thing about the pride that had been instilled in her since she was a child that kept her from seeing him as greater than her. She was a skilled woman, highly advanced in both combat and technological handling. In a one-on-one battle, relying only on hand-to-hand combat, she _knew_ that she would easily crush Link. And she had no doubt that everyone else knew as well.

"You _dare_ consider me second best?" she growled, taking a step closer to the Gerudo King. Next to them, Bowser and King Dedede stopped laughing to observe in fascinated silence.

Ganondorf's smirk widened. "But of course, Miss Aran. You _are_ a woman, much as you attempt to hide it…" he took a step closer to her, so close that their faces were nearly touching. "And, much as you refuse to admit it, you are playing a dangerous game, Miss Aran. You are a _woman_ in a _man's_ world. No matter how hard you try, no matter how much you insist, you will always be _second best_." he straightened, taking in her seething form as he snapped his fingers. "Bowser, Dedede, come. We will leave Miss Second Best to her business." with that, he left, taking the other two with him.

Samus stood there, gnashing her teeth, her hands shaking ever so slightly as she angrily glared after the billowing cape of the Gerudo King. While she was not one for revenge, she could not simply let the insult he had given her today stand. Call her second best would he?

"A woman in a man's world, huh?" she spat. "I'll make you eat your words, Ganondorf!"

* * *

After she had showered and changed, Samus made her way down to the Great Hall to grab her usual breakfast- an energy bar and a glass of orange juice- and chat with her fellow Smashers. But the moment she walked into the Great Hall, she couldn't help but notice something odd about it. While the large room was usually alive with chatter and laughter, it was dead silent today. Wondering what in the world was going on, she pushed open the doors and entered.

The first thing she saw was a large pile of feathers on a raised platform being pushed to the side as Pit desperately attempted to halt his molting long enough for the rest of the Smashers to take him seriously. Samus walked up to the stage and assisted the young man with getting the feathers off, ignoring the chortling of the villains in the front row as she did so. With a small nod of thanks, the angel ushered his huntress friend back to her seat before standing up on the platform to speak.

"Uhh… hi, everyone!" Pit said cheerfully, a few feathers flying off him as he spoke. "I-It's really nice to see you all again, and wow, doesn't the weather look-"

"GET TO THE POINT, MOLTY!" Bowser shouted, much to the laughter of his fellow villains. However, a quick whack of a Cape from Mario silenced the large dragon.

"R-Right," Pit said, taking a deep breath. "Well, as you all know, I took a short vacation to Skyworld for the past week. In case any of you are wondering, no, I didn't eternally damn anyone to the darkest pits of the Underworld and no, ladies, you can't meet Pittooey. Anyways, so when I was packing up to leave, Lady Palutena came up to me and handed me these!" he reached into what seemed like a back pocket of his tunic and pulled out six medallions, each of them tied to a glowing ribbon and engraved with a strange symbol. For the first time, Samus noticed a similar medallion with a pair of winged shoes engraved upon it, tied around the angel's neck with a blue-grey ribbon.

"The Hell are those supposed to be?" Snake asked. "Looks like a load of cheap jewelry to me." a few of the Smashers mumbled their assent.

Pit's grin widened. "Glad you asked, Snake! You see, everyone, as you know, every ten thousand years, the planets are each seen during one of seven nights, unheeded by the moon and stars. Each of these nights representing the planets are said to amplify the powers of a person born under their Sign. And as you all should know, a festival known as the _Caelestis Festum_ is held in celebration of this event. During the celebration, seven Chosen Ones are given a medallion that corresponds to their sign, giving them magical powers that allow them to put on a great show for the festival goers and protect them should anything go wrong. This year, the gods have chosen the Smash Mansion to hold the festival!"

There was an uproar at that. Even Samus could barely contain her excitement. It was a huge honor to be chosen to hold the _Caelestis Festum_, an honor given only to those who proved that they were both pure of heart and great of strength. The sacred medallions would only work on the corresponding Planet Day, and it was an honor in and of itself to be chosen to wield its power.

"The festivities will start tomorrow!" Pit shouted over the excited Smashers. They calmed down long enough to hear him speak. "Tomorrow, you will know who has been chosen to represent Venus, the Bringer of Peace. For those of you who do not know, I have already been chosen as Mercury, the Winged Messenger. My only job was to tell you all about this momentous event, so no huge party or performance from me. But the rules say you all have to wear something gold tomorrow, so get to it! DISMISSED!"

Samus saw her fellow Smashers stand up and exit the room, talking excitedly amongst themselves about the upcoming festival. She caught sight of Ganondorf, the two of them exchanging glares as he passed. She was still quite angry with him for his treatment of her that morning.

"Samus! Hey, Samus!"

Her anger temporarily evaporated as she turned and smiled down at Pit. "Hey Pit, what's up?"

Pit grinned. "I just came to tell you that… _you_ have been chosen as the Bringer of Peace this festival." he pressed a medallion portraying a dove holding an olive branch and hung upon a string of gold into her palm. "Do me a favor and put on a great performance, okay? Lady Palutena is pressuring me so, so much, and I just want to give her a good show."

Samus smiled. "Don't worry, I will, Pit, thanks." she remained calm as the Winged Messenger happily flew off, but on the inside, she was jubilant. _She_ now wielded the power to prove to the foolish Gerudo King once and for all that she wasn't second best to _anyone_.

"Look out, Ganondorf," she whispered. "Here I come."

* * *

**Current Story Word Count: 2, 027 words**

**The count does not include author's notes, titles, and page breaks. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Planets

**A/N: This 10,000 word limit is killing me! **

* * *

**II. Venus, Bringer of Peace**

Samus adjusted her dress, careful not to mess up her hair or make-up. She wore an elegant white gown with a long train trailing behind her. Gold thread slowly made its way around her skirt and down her train, clashing beautifully with her silky blonde hair. Speaking of her hair, it was pulled up into an elaborate knot and held by a lovely flower clip, courtesy of Princess Zelda.

"You look beautiful," a small voice whispered behind her. Samus smiled as she turned around to face young Nana, who was swathed in a simple pink dress and a rosebud clip. Her piece of gold for the night was the thin chain wound around her throat.

"Not as beautiful as you do, Nana," Samus smiled, brushing a stray curl from her roommate's face and carefully pinning it under the rose. "Popo would be so happy right now."

Nana blushed. "I-I'm actually going with Ness tonight. As much as I love Popo, he's only a brother to me…"

Samus' smile widened. "Either way, you'll certainly be turning heads tonight." in the distance, she heard a bell chime. "You best be running down there, Nana. You're already at least two hours late as it is."

Nana nodded. Then, without any warning, she leaned forward and hugged the huntress. "Thanks, Samus. Thanks for helping me get ready…" with that, she ran off.

Samus stared after her, blinking slightly from the sudden contact. She had never received a hug from anyone, much less the youngest female Smasher in the mansion. She had always been so cold, so distant to the others that it was whispered that a good practice was to stay away from her.

Not that she minded, of course.

More bells chimed in the distance. When they chimed next, she was to step out onto her balcony and perform. Her intention was to create a grand display of spectacular fireworks, one that would strike all into even the stoic Gerudo King. Once that was done, the fireworks would form into monsters and she would battle them, showing her prowess in combat and strategy. It would all end in a huge bang, large enough to shake the very foundations of the Smash Mansion.

She carefully pulled the medallion around her neck, her brow wrinkling slightly as she noticed that the ribbon did not match the embroidery upon her dress. While normally such a flaw would not matter to her, she wanted to make a statement tonight. She wanted to show that even a woman could be great.

The bells chimed. It was time. Samus took a deep breath, glanced at her reflection in the mirror once more, then stepped towards her balcony. The doors glowed gold and opened on their own at her touch, showing her the true power of the Venus Medallion.

The moment she stepped out, she knew that the audience was in awe. It was said that the Venus Medallion also amplified the beauty of the wielder, and she would be stupid not to know that many found her slightly above average in attractiveness. She put on her most winning smile and raised a hand, sharp blue eyes searching the audience for the man to whom she was about to prove herself to.

Her eyes locked onto him easily, for what other person would dress in so much black tonight? There he was, standing there in a doublet, breeches, and cape with gold trimming, glaring out at her through deep golden eyes. She knew he was watching her carefully, waiting for her to mess up the entire festival.

Ha, she would show him.

She raised her arms in the air, locking her eyes upon the glowing golden orb in the sky. She noticed that there were no stars tonight, the moon hidden somewhere in honor of this day. Samus took a deep breath and cleared her mind, connecting her essence with that of the Goddess of Love and Beauty.

Light exploded from her fingers as a warmth spread throughout her body. She heard the audience gasp in awe as the fireworks burst forth from her palms. Reveling in her success, she spun around, transforming into a pillar of white and gold flame as her lights painted the sky a myriad of color. It was breathtaking, the most glorious experienced she had ever had. Here, upon this balcony, she was loved and feared all at once. She had the power to save them all or destroy them. She was the greatest!

The finale was approaching. She now called back her fireworks, drawing them into a spinning orb she held above her head. The audience gasped again, whispers breaking out everywhere as the huntress' huge ball of light grew and grew. She scanned the audience again for Ganondorf, ready to smirk at the Gerudo King's reaction.

Anger flowed through her. For right there before her, the Gerudo King was laughing. He was _laughing_ at _her_. Even in her greatest moments of glory, she was little more than a worm to him. Her anger peaked with every heave of the hated man's chest, clouding her judgment and causing the ball of light to grow to nearly titanic levels of power. Without a second thought, she aimed the ball at the arrogant Wielder of Power and fired.

* * *

When she next woke up, she was in an unfamiliar room. The room was dark, lit only by a few candles sitting on the nightstand next to her. The blankets and sheets that surrounded her were maroon in color, nothing like the blue comforter she normally slept with. As Samus sat up, the musky scent of the desert reached her nose.

It was strange. She felt… heavier than she normally did. What was more, she felt stronger and… more powerful as well. It was so hard to explain the feeling. She felt as if she had just gotten back from a long dip in the pool and had trouble getting out of it. For some odd reason, she could feel the flow of some invisible current all around her, one that occasionally surged with a strong yet gentle power.

Something pulsed gently in her right hand.

"You're awake," a familiar voice stated. It was a feminine voice, rich and strong, tingling with command and battle experience.

_Her_ voice.

"W-What?" she stammered, jerking back in surprise at the sound. The voice she spoke in was definitely not hers. It was deep, dark, and ancient. It rang with arrogance and hate. It was the kind of voice found only in the darkest corners of Hell.

Ganondorf's voice.

"… Everything shall be explained soon," Samus squinted, making out a tall, curvy figure leaning up against a nearby desk. For some extremely odd reason, the figure was wearing _her_ dress. Their hair was tied up exactly hers had been. She saw what looked like a cheap knock-off of her medallion hanging around their neck.

The door to the room opened. A large hand clad in a glove edged with gold thread floated in, hovering a few feet above their heads. This glove was soon followed by Pit, wearing a tunic of gold.

"Master Hand!" Samus and the figure said at the same time. Samus was still quite unused to the deep quality of this foreign voice she spoke in.

Master Hand bobbed once to show that he accepted their greeting. "Samus… Ganondorf…"

Ganondorf? Where?

Pit cleared his throat. "Do… do you want me to explain to them as well, Master Hand?"

Master Hand bobbed again to show his agreement. "Yes. It would be best for both of them to know what is going on."

Pit sighed as he regarded the two before him. Samus couldn't help but wonder why he looked so sad. "Samus… out of all the people here, I didn't think you would ever stoop that low…"

What was he talking about? Samus frowned as she searched her most recent memories. She remembered the fireworks and the balcony, Ganondorf's laughter, her anger…

"What did Ganondorf do that made you attack him?" Pit pressed.

"I don't know what I was doing," the one in her dress spoke. "But one moment I was laughing at those two Hylians in their silly get-ups and the next, I felt as if my very essence was being ripped from me, as if-"

"Calm yourself, Ganondorf," Master Hand said firmly. "And let Samus speak."

"… I was insulted earlier today by Ganondorf," Samus said quietly. "A-And I suppose that… I allowed my anger to get the better of me, and-"

"And this was all a big misunderstand, huh?" Pit interrupted. Samus bit her lip and nodded, still quite unsure what was going on.

"But what happened? One moment I was perfectly fine, the next, I'm sitting in bed and… and _someone_ is wearing my clothes and I feel so… so _different_, and-"

"Haven't you figured it out already, Samus?" Pit asked, bitterness dripping from his every word. "You're being punished."

* * *

**Current Story Word Count: 3, 521 words**


	3. Chapter 3

The Planets

**III. Mars, Bringer of War**

No one knew but herself, Ganondorf, Pit, and Master Hand. It had been insisted on by the Creator of the Smashers to not tell anyone about this incident. Samus and Ganondorf would have to deal with their respective situations until Lucario, the Chosen One of Neptune, reached his special day. There, his power would be great enough to fix everything that had transpired.

Samus and Ganondorf were both being punished. Samus had abused her power to attempt to get back at the Gerudo King and Ganondorf had invoked such anger earlier that morning through his hurtful words. Because of their respective mistakes, the gods saw it fit to punish them both in a most unusual way.

They had been forced to switch bodies, to live the life of the other, for the rest of the week. Such a punishment was meant to teach them a lesson somehow, but it was quite doubtful to Samus that either of them would learn it. Both of them were too proud, too set in their ways.

Her hardships began on that first morning, when the children of the mansion spraying a foul-smelling substance in her face had awakened her. While it was true that she had been allowed to sleep in, it was an extremely unpleasant experience having to smell like a skunk as she attempted to wash off the stench. It also did not help that, rather than receiving friendly waves as she walked in the halls, she only got cold stares back.

Ganondorf's "friends" were fools, as she later learned. Bowser, Dedede, and Wario did nothing but plot how to take down their rivals. Rather than going into the gym and honing their skills, they discussed ways on how to cheat their way to victory, on whether or not they should invite Robotnik to the mansion to join their circle, on how to win Peach or Zelda or _her_ for themselves. By the time she walked down to lunch that day, she was _sick_ of hearing about Mario or Kirby or Link or Luigi or _whoever_.

"Just _what_ do you think you are doing?" a thunderous voice- _her voice_- sounded behind her. Samus whirled, brow furrowing in disdain as the Gerudo King's cape obscured her vision. Just how in the world did this guy walk around with that thing all day?

"Ganondorf," Samus hissed as the Gerudo King in her body approached.

"Miss Aran," the Gerudo King shot back. He scanned Samus with her sharp blue eyes. "Just what are you wearing?"

Samus raised an eyebrow. "I'm wearing what you always wear, Ganondorf. Black, black, and black."

"No, you are not," Ganondorf said. "That doublet has maroon trimming, yet the pants have blue ones. The cape has purple." he scoffed. "Just when I believed that women could at least best men in matching colors, you come and prove yourself to be second best on this as well."

Samus twitched, her hands curling into fists at the Gerudo King's words. "Oh yeah? Well, I don't see _you_ matching anything properly! All you wear is black anyways!"

Ganondorf looked offended at her statement. "Do you not see what I have put on for you today, Miss Aran?" he gestured to the outfit he wore- a pair of jeans and baby blue t-shirt. "I could have very easily worn something less respectable than this and ruined your reputation in this mansion, but I did not."

Samus calmed down. Although she refused to admit it, she was indeed grateful that Ganondorf had chosen conservative clothing. The Gerudo King was many things, but even the huntress had to admit that he was certainly not impolite.

"It will soon be time for our tag-team match against Marth and Ike," Ganondorf stated. "Do not mess this up for us."

Samus grimaced. She had forgotten all about the match today. With herself being so unfamiliar with Ganondorf's abilities, she would have to adapt like she had never adapted before.

Perhaps during the match she could prove she was a more than capable fighter.

* * *

The first thing Ike did when he was given the all clear to go was charge right at Samus, swinging Ragnell in wide circles. Samus' instincts told her to leap into the air, where she would then twist around and smash the mercenary with a powerful flying kick. It was a basic tactic, one that she had done many, many times when her opponents dared charge at her.

But she was too heavy now.

Ganondorf's body attempted to do a backflip, but was much too slow, just perfect for Ike's sword to smash into it. Samus froze for a second, but soon returned with a kick aimed for Ike's face. In spite of his famed slowness, however, Ike proved to be too fast and managed to not only move his head away from the kick, but always smash Ragnell into her once again. Crying out in pain, Samus threw a punch at Ike that was very easily blocked.

Her partner was doing no better. Ganondorf had insisted on fighting in the Zero Suit during the battle and was having much trouble figuring out how to use her plasma gun. By the time he could even find the trigger, Marth was there, hacking and slashing away, careful to make sure that every attack was dealt with the point of his sword.

They were losing and losing badly. Samus panicked slightly as she desperately attempted to ward off Ike's crushing blows. She wanted to be in her body again, where she could easily use her great agility to gain the upper hand over the mercenary and win this once and for all.

How did Ganondorf usually fight? With that purple stuff, right? Samus punched desperately again, hoping that it would become a Warlock Punch. Must to her dismay, Ike caught it once again and swung Ragnell in a wide arc above her to bring it down upon her head.

_WHAM!_

Samus was dazed, blinking in surprise as spots suddenly appeared in her vision. She staggered, swaying as her gaze wandered to wear Ganondorf was battling it out with Marth. Obviously used to taking blows, not dodging, Ganondorf was getting quite badly beat up, the plasma gun lying forgotten on the ground. She only had time to see Falchion smash into Ganondorf and send him careening off the stage before Ragnell came at her again, taking advantage of her vulnerability for one final blow.

* * *

"Pathetic!" Ganondorf, swathed in a dress of deep red spat. "That's what you were out there!"

Samus adjusted her red suit and glared, her anger rising to breaking point. "You were no better, Ganondorf! Why did you not dodge? Why did you not pull the trigger on Marth? You should have beaten him _easily_!"

"Why did _you_ not use my magic?" Ganondorf asked angrily. "I know you can feel the Tirforce of Power pulsing in your palm! I know you can feel the magical current surrounding you! Why did you not tap into it? Why did you fight like some pathetic _commoner_?"

"Why did you fight in my Zero Suit? My Power Suit has much more power built into it! You could've shot that stupid prince right out of the skies! You could've-"

"ENOUGH!" Ganondorf bellowed, slamming his fist down on a nearby table. He took deep breaths, seeming to calm himself down as he spoke. "… Tonight is my night, a night celebrating Mars, the Bringer of War. Because you are in my body, it is you that must perform for me tonight…" his glared at her. "Don't you _dare_ make a fool of me, Aran."

A bell chimed in the distance. Samus took a deep breath and stepped towards the balcony. The doors glowed again- this time deep red- and parted, allowing her to walk through. The familiar roar of the crowd reached her ears and once again she raised her hand, taking in the faces of everyone below her. Some of them glared at her. Others shivered in fear. Still others smiled up encouragingly, as if telling her that no matter what happened, it would still be excellent.

According to Ganondorf, she was to showcase her talent with magic by creating images using his power to tell the story of the Goddess Hylia and the Demon King Demise. It was an old tale from his home country and a popular one at that. It would show the Gerudo King's great appreciation of his roots and his hope to share with the world that he was not as bad as was often painted.

She had no intention of doing any of that.

The moment she raised her hands to the sky, she felt the power surging through her. The Triforce of Power glowed and pulsed menacingly as the God of War sent his blessings down upon her. She smirked as fire raced through her veins, opening a door deep within her heart. She felt the call of the beast within her, ready to be unleashed.

Her form puled and glowed, shifting and transforming right before her eyes. She felt her muscles ripple and bulge, ivory tusks emerging between her lips. Sharp bristles of fur appeared all over her body, covering her arms and legs as her hands and feet changed into powerful cloven hooves. Behind her, she heard Ganondorf shout in rage and dismay, but she paid him no heed.

The Boar roared. She felt powerful and jubilant. Here she was, with all the power of the God of War at her disposal and nothing anyone could do about it. She felt the bloodlust within her surge as she regarded the horrified people before her, little more than pinheads in her great might.

Without thinking she charged, tearing through the decorations as she went. The screams of the festival goers filled her ears, her mind rang jubilantly as she realized that she was getting her revenge on the Gerudo King at last. And boy did he deserve it.

She intended to only cause a little havoc before she reverted back. After all, this is exactly what he did in many battles and the Smashers received little to no injuries. It was a simple little act of revenge, that's all.

But she couldn't control herself.

She wanted more rage.

More blood.

More destruction.

* * *

**Current Story Word Count: 5, 239**


	4. Chapter 4

The Planets

**IV. Jupiter, Bringer of Jollity**

"I can't believe you, Samus," Master Hand whispered, his voice breaking as he spoke. "After what happened on your night, I thought you would have learned your lesson, but this… it's just gone too far…"

Samus said nothing, only hung her head as she sat ashamedly in her chair. After she had lost control the night before, it had taken the efforts of every single Smasher, plus several Assist Trophies, to subdue her. She had destroyed every vendor at the festival and sent many, many innocents to the hospital.

"What happened, Samus?" Master Hand asked. "Just… what happened?"  
Samus' voice shook as she spoke. "I… I was so angry, Master Hand… Ganondorf, he-"

"Do not attempt to blame this on him, Samus," Master Hand said quietly. "I know that you are both at fault, but… it was you, Samus, not him that changed into a boar and tore up the festival."

Samus wrung her hands, unsure of how to answer. Rarely had she ever gotten in trouble at the mansion and never before had she allowed her anger to cloud her judgment in this way. She was ashamed of what she had done, determined to right this wrong in any way she could.

"I… I cannot explain away what I did, Master Hand," she said quietly, feeling very small under the gaze of the giant floating limb. "But… if there is any way I can somehow make up for it…"

"I already have Smashers and Assist Trophies working to rebuild the festival, Samus," Master Hand told her. "And I already have sent my sincerest apologies to those that were harmed during your… romp. Since you are already being punished by the gods, I cannot truly dealt that much more of a punishment upon you. However, as a Smasher, you must be disciplined."

She nodded, accepting her fate. There was no way she could possibly defend her actions, yet at the same time, she knew that Master Hand was a fair being. He would discipline her fairly and properly. There was not a single mean streak in the hand before her.

"… I have decided that you are to not attend the rest of the _Caelestis Festum_," Master Hand stated. "At least… not until the last day, when Lucario is able to revert you and Ganondorf back to your normal selves."

What?

"Master Hand, surely you can reconsider!" Samus said, standing up. "Th-this festival… it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, Master Hand! I will never attend anything like this ever again! I-"

"You should have thought of that when you first allowed your anger to cloud your judgment, Samus," Master Hand said gravely. "It truly pains me to tell you this, but I am afraid that you must spend the rest of the festival in the mansion, not walking about on the grounds. I cannot risk you damaging anything else."

"Master Hand…" Samus was almost pleading with him at this point. The _Caelestis Festum_ only happened every 10,000 years. She would be long gone by the time the next one rolled around. "Master Hand, surely there's some other way I can make up for all the wrongs I have committed…"

"There is no other way, Samus," Master Hand said, gently placing a finger on her shoulder. "I am truly sorry, but what has done has been done. I hope you have learned a very valuable lesson from all of this…" the finger was removed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare tonight for Kirby. He is the Bringer of Joy, after all…"

* * *

She hated everything.

She hated Master Hand, she hated Ganondorf, and above all, she hated herself. She had brought this upon her and accepted the consequences, but that didn't mean she wasn't angry at the world. A great event that only occurred once every 10,000 years was happening right now. And at this moment, the King of Evil was running around in _her_ body, doing who knows what in retribution for what she had done to him.

Just her luck.

There was a knock on the door behind her. Not at all caring about who it was, she shouted for the person to enter. It was just her luck that said person happened to be Ganondorf, who was today swathed in an orange taffeta gown. She grimaced, her muscles tensing slightly as the Gerudo King entered the room.

"Miss Aran," he said quietly, walking into the room with the same regal air he had always carried with him. For the first time, the bounty huntress noticed that he held two glasses and a bottle.

"Ganondorf," she said bluntly. She did not complain as the King of Evil took a seat beside her, placing the bottle and the glasses on the table before her. Once that was done, he sat back and placed his hands- clad in long white silk gloves- in his lap.

"… I forgive you, you know," he began, never looking up from his lap. "What happened last night… has happened. It is likely that I would have done the same thing."

Samus hesitated. "I… Ganondorf, I don't know what happened to me… I was just so angry, so-"

"That is in the past, Miss Aran," Ganondorf interrupted. "It no longer matters now. When I heard of your punishment, I came here as soon as I could." he managed a small smile, which looked both familiar and all too foreign on the huntress' face. "Your friends… they are kind, but I find no joy in speaking with them. Then again, I find even less joy in speaking with my own…"

"You just have to give them time," Samus told him. "Peach and Zelda… they can be a bit annoying at first, but they mean well… Zelda is one of the most intelligent people I know and Peach is an amazing cook… and Captain Falcon and Snake are both very good men, and-"

Ganondorf laughed. "I thought they could be… when they are not too busy showing off to each other!"

Samus cracked a smile. "Yeah… those two… if you put a tree in a skirt, they'll hit on it in seconds."

Ganondorf nodded, sobering up a little. "I… brought some wine for you. This is a day that celebrates joy. No one, not even you, Miss Aran, should be denied joy on this day."

"There are two glasses," Samus pointed out. The Gerudo King nodded.

"You are very observant. I… hoped that I might be allowed to stay and drink with you. A bottle of wine is no good when had alone."

Samus grinned. "Crack open that bottle then and let's get wasted."

Ganondorf chuckled as he reached forward and picked up a bottle opener. "I… have another request, Miss Aran. Marth and Ike have offered us a rematch, seeing that- in their words- we seemed 'out of place' the other day. If it is alright with you, I would like to become your teacher and you mine. I can show you the ways of my magic and you can show me how to work this… technology."

Samus' grin widened. "Well… I'll consider it. Get that bottle open soon and I just _might_ consider saying yes."

Their laughter rang in the Smash Mansion all through the night.

* * *

**Current Story Word Count: 6,451 words**


	5. Chapter 5

The Planets

**V. Saturn, Bringer of Old Age**

It had been decided that they would begin teaching each other during the festival, as their match was to take place on the Day of Uranus. Since all attention would be fixated on Game and Watch, one of the oldest Smashers, it was the perfect time to enter Ganondorf's room without looking too suspicious. As Samus was awaiting Ganondorf's arrival, she couldn't help but allow her mind to wander as she took a look at his many Gerudo memorabilia.

She found herself looking at various daggers, scimitars, and naginatas from the desert, each engraved in some way with the Gerudo Symbol. There were many books as well, all of them detailing the arid richness of the Gerudo Desert and the harsh winds of the Haunted Wasteland. Perhaps most amusing of all, she found a small jar full of sand, obviously taken from the desert itself.

Photo albums were put quite out of the way, locked in a cupboard that required a magical key. All she to do was pass her hand- the one with the Triforce of Power- over the lock and it opened. Inside, she found a few musty books filled with many paintings, drawings, and photos from all across the ages.

She saw the young Ganondorf, painted by an extremely meticulous hand on the thin parchment paper. The Hylian runes etched at the top of the page described how the Gerudos were only gifted with a male child once every 100 years. This child would be raised as a Prince and eventually given the title of the Gerudo King. Samus wondered how in the world Ganondorf could have possibly enjoyed his childhood, forever surrounded by women, yet never having a male peer to speak to.

"I see your curiosity has gotten the better of you," a voice spoke up behind her. Turning around, she caught sight of the King of Evil as he swept into the room wearing a long dress of blue-gray. His hair was slightly windswept, as if he had recently been on a rollercoaster.

"What happened?" Samus asked, gesturing to his mussed appearance.

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "One of the festival goers- not one of us, mind you- asked me to dance. Before I could tell him that I did not have time for his antics, he had already dragged me onto the dance floor." he managed a smile. "The man had two left feet. I understand now why ladies such as yourself are so keen to have a good dance partner. I myself was no better a dancer, but at least I did not stomp on every toe I could."

Samus laughed. "You're probably a better dancer than me. The only time anyone's ever been able to get me to dance with them is if I'm wasted as a lord."

Ganondorf smiled. "Ah, yes… I have seen your… antics on the dance floor."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. How was Game and Watch's performance?"

"It was actually exactly what I intended to do," Ganondorf stated. "Yet… I am almost glad that you did not do the legends thing. The festival looks much better now and I am sure Game and Watch would have had a hard time coming up with another performance."

"Well, good for him then," she said. Her eyes wandered a little over the photo album she held, taking in the various pictures from long ago. She could not help but notice one in particular. It depicted Ganondorf standing with a gorgeous woman of obvious Gerudo descent. Her sharp green eyes, dark skin, and flaming red hair seemed to come alive.

"That is Nabooru," Ganondorf said, answering her unasked question. "She was my second in command back when I was still in Hyrule. She is a wonderful thief, but we did not exactly see eye to eye in some situations…" his voice broke slightly. "She is dead now… all of them are. My entire race was wiped to extinction not long after I failed to secure the Triforce from the Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny…"

"I… see…" Samus said, unsure of how to react to his story. She felt a pang of guilt as she realized how similar his story was to her own.

"… I do not know of your past, Miss Aran… at least, I do not know much about it," Ganondorf said. "If I may be so bold as to pry-"

"Do you remember Ridley?" Samus interrupted abruptly.

"Ridley… that is the beast that Tabuu sent out to destroy you during the Subspace War, no?"

"Yes… I was born on the Earth colony K-2L… when I was three, a kindly race known as the Chozo came to visit us, and I managed to strike up a friendship with one of the oldest of them," Samus began, her vision suddenly becoming obscured by memories long repressed. "Not long after… a raid led by the Space Pirate Ridley came to the colony… Ridley tried to kill me, but my mother pushed me out of the way just in time in exchange for her own life. My father sacrificed his to destroy his ship…"

"I suppose… that in doing so, Ridley had created what would later become his greatest enemy," Ganondorf said in a wondering voice. Samus nodded as she continued.

"I was the only survival of the K-2L massacre… eventually, the same Chozo I had struck a friendship with found me all alone and took me under his wing. I grew up with the Chozo, trained with them, and eventually, I…" her voice broke slightly. "I left them and joined the Galactic Federation. Years later, when I returned to their planet… they were gone…"

"What happened to them?" Ganondorf asked, placing a hand on Samus' shoulder.

Samus shook her head. "I don't know… some say that they were killed off… others claim they had achieved a higher state of existence… either way, when I tried to speak with them again, there would be no answer…"

It felt strange to spill everything about her past to the man she thought she hated. Samus felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her chest. For the first time in a long while, she felt at peace with her past.

"Your story is almost like mine," Ganondorf stated. "Both of us suffered tragic losses in our lives… both of us turned to the field of battle to hide these losses within us. And, if I may be so bold, both of us suffer from a loneliness that even after all of these years, has yet to be lifted by anyone."

Samus remained silent, her hands curling into fists. There were many times before when she was reflecting on her past that she had wanted to cry but always easily beat down the tears. But now, here in this room, with a man she both knew everything about and barely knew, she could exert very little control over her emotions. She was able to stop the flow of tears, but only just.

"My story… is filled with naught but hate," Ganondorf said. "Eons ago, the world was new. The land of Hyrule had not yet been born. All of those you know today as Hylians lived above the world on a floating island called Skyloft. I had not yet become a glimmer in the universe."

"The story of the Second Hero…" Samus whispered. Link and Zelda had both told her the legend countless times. "Link, the Destined and Zelda, the Reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia…"

"Ah, so you know the legend. That is good," Ganondorf said. "Yes, eons ago, the Link and Zelda you know now were the Wielder of the Goddess Sword and the Reincarnation of the Goddess. They battled with the Demon King, Demise, and his mighty sword, Ghirahim. I do not think that I need to say that they won."

"They won… and founded the land that would be called Hyrule," Samus said. "But I don't understand… what does that have to do with you?"

"… Before Demise fell," Ganondorf said, "He swore to them that his malice would haunt their descendants until the end of time…" he turned to look at her, his gaze deep and ancient. "I… am that malice." he took a deep breath. "You are lucky, Miss Aran, in ways that you do not know. You have one life, then you may pass onto the Golden Lands Beyond. Link, Zelda, and I… we are cursed. We are cursed to hound each other through countless lives, through immeasurable ages and innumerable battles. Until the end of time, the spirits of us three… we shall never taste the Golden Land."

"Ganondorf…" Samus whispered. "I… I'm so sorry…"

"There is nothing to apologize for, Miss Aran," Ganondorf stated. "It is what it is. Our ancestors made grave mistakes and we are the ones that must pay." his tone changed. "Now… I came here to teach you the ways of my magic and you are here to teach me the ways of your technology." he bowed. "I would be honored if I may take the first lesson in teaching you the basics of the Ancient Magic of the Gerudos."

Samus nodded. "It would be my honor to learn from you."

Today had taken a rather odd turn. Never before did she think that she and Ganondorf could hold such similar pasts. While it was true that she suffered loss much earlier in life than he did, there was no denying the similarties between the two.

They were connected through a bond of mutual loneliness. He, the Wielder of the Triforce of Power, was seen by all as nothing more than a power-hungry monster. She, the feared bounty huntress and one of the greatest members of the Galactic Federation, was battle-hardened and cold. No one had ever bothered to look beneath the surface of either of them, and it was because of this that the two of them were separated from their peers.

It was funny how similar to people could be.

* * *

**Current Story Word Count: 8, 124 words**


	6. Chapter 6

The Planets

**VI. Uranus, the Magician**

It was almost time for the match. Samus felt her throat constrict slightly as she thought of it. Here and now was the time for her to show Ganondorf what she had learned from him. It was also time for Ganondorf to prove that he was not as bad with technology as everyone had thought.

They had taught each other and trained well into the night, sneaking off into the gym when everyone was sound asleep to hone their skills. Samus even gave Ganondorf her best Power Suit and had watched with hidden glee as he vaporized every training dummy they came across. Ganondorf, in the meanwhile, did not hide how pleased he was when she managed to use his powerful magic to blast holes in many of the targets he had set up for her.

She now sat in the waiting room, anticipating the start of the match. Ganondorf had managed to teach her beginner level to intermediate magic last night. Although she had learned quickly, he had told her that he did not want her harming herself during the match. Some of the magic he used was so volatile that even he was occasionally hesitant in using it to take out his enemies.

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, going over in her head all that he had taught her the night before. The magic he summoned was based on how calm he was in battle. She did not have to concentrate so much on how hard she was to hit with the magic, as the powerful magic was backed up by the Triforce of Power. She did, however, need to make sure that she was a good distance away from her opponent before unleashing it. Ganondorf's magic was naturally a bit slow, but this speed came in the exchange for great power.

In the distance, she heard a crowd of people as they filed into the stadium. There was no doubt that all eyes were going to be on her. The audience would be waiting to see if she tried anything tricky, especially after what had happened on the Day of Mars. Samus sighed, for she knew that while she was many things, one thing had always been clear to her.

Samus Aran did not fight dirty.

She heard a bell in the distance. It was time for the match to start. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and concentrated on opening a portal to the Final Destination stage. Her hands tingled slightly, her breath hitched, and a small pressure built up from behind her eyes. When she next opened them, there was a portal standing in front of her.

Excellent.

Samus stepped into the portal, careful to not be too distracted by the whorl of purple surrounding her. After a few seconds, the Final Destination stage materialized before her and she stepped out. A second later, Ganondorf rolled his way onto the stage, taking great use of her Morph Ball form.

Marth and Ike were already on the stage, swords gleaming in the dim light of the stadium. Samus regarded the two, judging their strengths and weaknesses. It was all too obvious that, with Ganondorf's low speed, she would fare best facing off with Ike. With her strategy in mind, she waited for Master Hand to give the ready go.

"Ready? Go!"

And she was off. Samus charged at Ike, already concentrating slightly on coating her fist with Ganondorf's purple magic. She watched as Ike lifted up Ragnell and attempted an overhead thrust at her, but she was too quick. Her fist connected with his torso just before Ragnell could so much as graze her head.

Ike staggered back slightly, winded by the impact of her fist. Recovering as best he could, he hitched up Ragnell again and charged at her, the Cursed Blade humming a deep-throated song of death. Samus side-stepped just in time, now coating her foot in the Gerudo Magic. Before Ike could turn around, her foot connected with his back.

Ike was caught by surprise, but he recovered quickly once again. Flicking Ragnell over his head, he slammed the powerful blade into Samus' side, a blow that would have sliced her in half had the safety measures on been up. Samus gasped, panicked just a little, but recovered. She charged forward and clamped her hand around the mercenary's throat, channeling as much of her magic into him as she could before setting him down.

Not far away, Ganondorf was battling Marth. The plasma beams he fired often caught the Prince off-guard, as were the countless missiles and Super Missiles. Ganondorf was taking advantage of Samus' ranged expertise, knowing full well that Marth preferred close combat.

Ganondorf rolled into a Morph Ball, charging at Marth as the Prince ran into slice him to ribbons. Ganondorf tactfully rolled up to him and de-morphed at just the right time, slamming the Prince's jaw with his helmet. Marth cried out in surprise, staggering back at the sudden impact. From the way he clutched his jaw, Samus knew that it was going to hurt for a long while after.

While she skillfully took Ike's blows and dealt powerful ones of her own, Samus' eyes scanned the battlefield. There was to be only one item this match and it was imperative that either she or Ganondorf grabbed it. The Smashball, the most powerful item in the entire tournament, could appear at any time.

There!

She grabbed Ike and threw him, making sure that he was as far away from the precious Smashball as possible. The mercenary, taken by surprise, took a few seconds to recover before he too noticed the glowing multi-colored ball. Ganondorf, knowing full well that this could win them the match, threw Marth out of the way before he too charged at the sacred item.

Samus was the first to leap at the ball, but Ike leaped above her and slammed his sword into her, sending her down to the ground. He went for it next, but Ganondorf slammed himself into the mercenary, sending both to the ground. Undeterred, Marth now leaped for the precious item, his sword coming forward to stab it. Samus let out a cry of jubilation as Marth's sword proved not strong enough to crack the ball and instead sent it reeling her way.

Samus caught the ball, a smirk forming across her face as she felt it pulsing beneath her fingers. This was it. All she had to do was crush the Smashball and it would be all over…

Her fingers curled, feeling the delicate shell of the power source breaking beneath them. She felt a rush of energy and power as the Smashball filled her, the great power singing through her veins. Summoning everything she had, she poured her concentration into taking the form of the beast once again.

Her human form curdled and changed. Her hair disappeared under a mane of red. Her eyes became black, soulless pits, gleaming with an evil deep within. Ivory tusks burst forth from between her lips as her hands and feet changed into powerful cloven hooves. Dark fur bristled out from She slammed them into the ground and roared, taking in Marth's and Ike's trembling forms.

Once again, she was The Boar.

* * *

**Current Story Word Count: 9, 338 words**


	7. Chapter 7

The Planets

**VII. Neptune, the Mystic**

_"Samus, Ganondorf," _Lucario said quietly as he walked over to them. Having just finished his performance- a grand showcase of his aura talent- the Pokemon was caught up in the glow of happiness. _"Pit has told me about your… problem…"_

Ganondorf, today swathed in a gorgeous flowing gown of sea blue nodded. "Indeed, Lucario. We are told that your abilities on this day alone can assist us."

Lucario nodded, amber eyes flashing. _"Yes. With both of your consent, I can transfer your auras into your correct bodies."_

"Please do so, Lucario," Samus said. She allowed a small smile to cross her features. "I miss my old body."

The Aura Pokemon nodded. _"Very well. Just close your eyes…"_

Samus obeyed, allowing the warm feeling of the Aura Pokemon's great power to wash over her. She felt her spirit lifting, as if her very soul was somehow locked in a small ball. A rainbow of color swirled around her as this ball of her soul slowly floated up and out of the strange prison it had landed itself in. More colors came to gently embrace her as the ball slowly made its way to familiar surroundings. A door before her opened up and she gladly entered, happy to be home at last.

For the first time in days, Samus Aran opened her own eyes.

_"It is done,"_ Lucario said simply, amber eyes twinkling as he spoke. _"I have the festivities to attend to now. If you two will excuse me…"_

"Thank you, Lucario," the voice she had grown used to speaking in rumbled.

The Aura Pokemon was gone in seconds. Samus and Ganondorf stood there rather awkwardly, unsure of what to say. In the week that had gone by, they had learned so much about each other it was almost frightening. They were both proud souls who had experienced great loss in their lives, amplified by further losses as time moved on.

She was a lonely soul whose cold personality and great pride alienated her from her fellow Smashers. He was a proud man whose Triforce of Power separated him among his peers and his people, yet who was so misunderstood that he had been warped into the picture of a monster beyond reason. They were both Smashers, yes, but they were forever unique among their peers.

Ganondorf was the first to speak. "Miss Aran… I believe that I owe you an apology. Never before have I had the pleasure of seeing you fight. I have learned much from you these past few days and I must say, I am quite impressed at what I see. Your resolve as a fighter, your ability to adapt to any situation, your tactical wisdom… I see that I have been very, very wrong about you." he turned to her. "When you transformed into the boar… that was when I knew. You, Samus Aran, are more than a match for me. Though you are a woman, you are in no way inferior to us men. Therefore, I would like to apologize profusely for the wrong I have committed against you."

Samus smiled. "Apology accepted, Ganondorf. I… I owe you one as well. I thought you were a heartless monster. I thought that you deserved no better than rotting in Hell. I guess you can say that… that I've learned a lot from you too. You aren't such a bad guy after all…"

Ganondorf cleared his throat. "I know that we have just finished living through this strange ordeal, yet… I would be honored if you would pleasure me with a dance."

She looked at him. In the dim light of the blue torches, he looked rather handsome in his sea blue doublet and matching cape. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she realized that it was because of her that he was wearing these clothes today. Samus mentally pat herself on the back for picking non-clashing colors for once as she took his hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Final Story Word Count: 10,000 words**

**A/N: Alright everyone, I finished this story before the word count was extended, so... well, there's your old word count met exactly. The reason why Earth and Pluto are not in this is because Holst's symphony did not include either of those two. I would really, really appreciate any sort of constructive criticism or thoughts you might have about this. See you next time!**


End file.
